


SYREN

by Son_AviAgreste



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Secrets, Sirens
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: —Tú... ¿crees en las sirenas?—¿Por qué habría de creer en algo que no existe?—Porque muchas veces es lo que más cerca está de nosotros.᯾᯾᯾Después de un catastrófico accidente con una bruja, Kakashi terminó convertido en sirena.Mientras Kakashi tiene que lidiar con su problema y su cada vez más creciente talasfobia, Obito intenta conquistarlo a toda costa después de tantos años de enamoramiento. Sin embargo, hay muchos secretos de por medio.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 6





	SYREN

Hubo, exactamente dos ocasiones, en las que Kakashi descubrió su eterno y enorme temor a las profundidades.

La primera ocasión fue durante una excursión escolar cuando tenía 16. Su clase había ido a explorar el bosque y habían decidido acampar cerca de un lago. Él, como siempre, había preferido mantenerse alejado del resto de personas, y cuando sus compañeros entraron a nadar al lago se había absuelto de unirse les, e incluso se había negado después de que sus amigos le rogaron que fuese con ellos.

Kakashi siempre había sabido que, pese a ser muy popular con la chicas simplemente por que era "guapo", no sucedía lo mismo con los chicos; al contrario, esa popularidad de la que no alardeaba jamás y que no le importaba, provocaba celos en el resto de hombres y hacia que se enseñaran con él. Por ello es que en esa ocasión no habían perdido la oportunidad de desquitarse y jugarle una broma.  
La "típica" broma de los campamentos.

No le fue ninguna sorpresa despertar y descubrirse dormido sobre un colchón inflable en medio del lago.

Le había parecido muy infantil, y vaya que se había molestado. Sin embargo, la situación se habia tornado tormentosa al darse cuenta que no podía salir. El agua oscura del lago no le permitía ver a través de el, y el temor irracional que se había instalado muy en el fondo formulandole la pregunta: ¿qué habrá allá abajo?, comenzó a salir a borbotones. Sentia todo como un eco, y la orilla le parecía cada vez más lejana que ya ni siquiera podía escuchar las risas de su grupo y de los bromistas. Ni siquiera se atrevía a meter su mano al agua para remar.  
No fue hasta que Obito y Rin se dieron cuenta de la situación, que tuvieron que nadar hasta él y arrastrar el colchón por el agua hasta la orilla para sacarlo.

Kakashi no tenía muy en claro lo que había sucedido, pero si sabía que jamás volvería a acercarse a un lago por lo que le restaba de vida.

La segunda la recordaba tan claro como el agua en la que se había sumergido: sucedió pocos días después de graduarse. Sus amigos y él, habían estado planeando durante los últimos dos años un viaje para celebrar su graduación.  
No sé había puesto a pensar demasiado en el plan, pues simplemente le parecía agradable la idea de vacacionar, y el destino parecía interesante al prometer una experiencia completa dentro de algunos cenotes. Sin embargo, una de las cosas que más se arrepiente de haber hecho es la de ir a ese cenote aquel día.

Al principio, cuando lo vio por primera vez, estuvo maravillado; ciertamente era una vista preciosa. Cuando estuvo instalándose a la orilla del hueco y se acercó por curiosidad a observar el agua cristalina, el agua estaba tan limpia y clara que podía observar cualquier cosa que pasara a través ella.  
Kakashi se habia mentalizado tanto desde aquel día el el lago que su miedo provenía del hecho de NO poder ver que había bajo el agua, y por eso no había tenido inconveniente en ir. Pero ese era exactamente el problema: esta vez podía verlo TODO; los pequeños peces que nadaban en el centro, el musgo que crecía en las paredes de la caverna, y lo que parecía el interminable fondo del cenote, tan largo que pareciese que no tuviera un final. 

De pronto la idea ya no le había parecido tan atractiva.

Quiso ignorarlo. Quiso salir de ahí, cuando entre Obito y Anko lo habían arrastrado a la enorme piscina pese a sus negaciones, donde se había quedado inmóvil en el centro. Solo flotando. De pronto la tormentosa sensación de que algo saliera de la profundidad y lo arrastrara hacia dentro había aparecido, y los pececillos que rozaban sus piernas no ayudaban para nada.  
Había tratado de evitar mirar hacia abajo, intentando dejar el miedo de lado mirando hacia arriba. 

Error.

Ahí fue cuando todo empeoró. El techo de la caverna le puso en una situación asfixiante, sintiendo como si en cualquier momento las enormes estalactitas de roca fuesen a caer directamente hacia el.

Quería salir. 

Quería irse.

Ya.

Pero su cuerpo no funcionaba. El pánico lo había invadido y habia comenzado a hiperventilar hasta el punto de gritar desesperado que lo sacasen del lugar.

Había sido aterrador.  
Y Obito, al igual que la anterior ocasión, había tenido que sacarlo del agua.

Los Lagos no eran lo único que Kakashi tenía que evitar.

Sin embargo aquí estaba, entre las rocas a la orilla del mar, con la arena bajo sus pies, intentando enfrentar su miedo y vivir su nueva vida.


End file.
